Return to Never Land
Return to Never Land is a 2002 American animated film produced by DisneyToon Studios in Sydney, Australia and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is a sequel to the 1953 film Peter Pan, based on J. M. Barrie's most famous work Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up. Plot During the London Blitz of World War II in the 1940s, Peter Pan's former playmate, Wendy Darling, has grown up and married, and has two children: a daughter, Jane; and a son, Danny. Her husband, Edward, is sent to fight in the war. Wendy tries to keep their spirits up with stories of Peter Pan, but Jane has become cynical under the pressures of the war, belittling the stories her mother tells and unintentionally ridiculing her brother's faith in them. Jane has promised her father that she'll take care of her mother and family when he was gone. But when Wendy tells her that she must be evacuated to the countryside for her safety, Jane flies into a terrible tantrum that involves refusing to promise to take care of her brother and yelling at Danny. Afterwards, Wendy scolds Jane for her outburst and her behavior. Captain Hook, still seeking revenge against Peter Pan, breaks into the Darling home. Not knowing of the number of years that have passed, Hook mistakes Jane for Wendy and kidnaps her to use as bait for Peter. Back in Never Land, he drops Jane into the waiting tentacles of "the beast" (a giant octopus), expecting Peter to also be devoured by it as he dives after "Wendy" to save her, along with Tinker Bell. Peter rescues Jane, and Hook gets a taste of his own medicine when the octopus attacks and almost eats him, but he is rescued by Smee. Meanwhile, upon finding Jane is Wendy's daughter, Peter assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his home to be mother to the Lost Boys, but Jane refuses, because she is more interested in getting back home. They try to make her have fun and to teach her to fly, but she fails, because she does not believe. Jane becomes angry and blurts out that she is fed up and that she does not believe in fairies, which leaves Tinker Bell slowly dying. Peter tells the Lost Boys that if Jane doesn't believe, "Tink's light's gonna go out". Peter tells the boys they have to make her a part of the group. After Jane leaves them, she is approached by Hook, who tricks her with a deal. He promises to take her home and that he will not harm Peter, if she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives Jane a whistle to signal him when she locates it. The Lost Boys search for Jane and eventually Peter finds her. Jane suggests they play a game of "treasure hunt". Peter and the Lost Boys show her how they have fun and she begins to change her serious image and learns to have fun too. When Jane finds the treasure, she takes the whistle Hook gave her and throws it away, refusing to help him. Peter and the Lost Boys make Jane the very first Lost Girl to which she is very moved by and they celebrate. However, one of the Lost Boys finds the whistle and blows it. Hook and his crew arrive, and captures Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but let Jane go as thanks for "helping" them. Despite Jane denying she wanted to help Hook in this way, Peter calls her a traitor and tells her that because she does not believe in fairies Tinker Bell is dying. Jane rushes to the Lost Boys' home, but gets to Tinker Bell too late. Jane is in tears realizing it is her fault Tinker Bell is gone. Jane's new-found belief, however, revives Tinker Bell at the last minute. They both hurry to the Jolly Roger, where they find the Lost Boys tied up and Peter (tied to an anchor) about to walk the plank. Jane saves him, and with the help of "faith, trust, and pixie dust", she learns to fly and unties Peter. Hook's ship is sunk by the octopus (who's replaced the crocodile), leaving him and the pirates to exit via a rowboat with the octopus pursuing them. Now that she can fly, Jane is able to return home to Wendy and Danny. After apologizing to her mother for her behavior earlier, Jane reconciles with Danny and Wendy and Peter meet again, for the first time in years. Though Peter is disappointed that she has grown up, Wendy assures him that she has not really changed. Peter understands and noticed this - though she has grown up, she is, at least inside, still the young girl that ran away with him to Neverland all those years ago, and they say goodbye for the final before Peter flies off. Edward returns from the army and the family is reunited. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell watch for a few seconds before they quietly fly home. Cast *Harriet Owen as Jane & Young Wendy *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Smee & Pirates *Kath Soucie as Wendy *Andrew McDonough as Danny *Roger Rees as Edward *Spencer Breslin as Cubby *Bradley Pierce as Nibs *Quinn Beswick as Slightly *Aaron Spann as Twins 'Additional Voices' *Clive Revill - Elderly Officer *Dan Castellaneta - Mullins *Frank Welker - Nana II & Giant Octopus *Jim Cummings - Turk *Rob Paulsen - Jukes *Wallace Wingert - Pirates 'Loop Group' *David Cowgill *Edie Mirman *Jack Gonneau *L.A. Mad Dogs *Lake Eissinmann *Mitch Carter *Robert Clotworthy *Tom Amundsen Category:Films Category:Sequel films Category:2000's Movies Category:Animated Movies released in 2002 Category:Peter Pan Movies Category:Peter Pan